


all on his mouth like liquor

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>everyone talks about doing body shots off of calum but i don't think anyone's written about it so i wrote about the boys doing it oops. i didn't edit this very much before posting it so i'm sorry if there are any huge errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	all on his mouth like liquor

**Author's Note:**

> everyone talks about doing body shots off of calum but i don't think anyone's written about it so i wrote about the boys doing it oops. i didn't edit this very much before posting it so i'm sorry if there are any huge errors.

It was Michael’s idea to start drinking. Liz and the guys let them have the house to themselves for the night, and no one protested when Michael came in carrying bags full of bottles of alcohol. None of them wasted any time, grabbed a bottle of whatever they felt like and made their way out to sit in the pool. Ashton’s perched on the ledge of the pool, almost halfway through a bottle of whiskey and he’s giggling, staring intently at Calum’s torso.

“Like what you see, babe?” Calum smirks and moves to stand between Ashton’s knees, pulls Ashton down by his neck and smacks a kiss to his cheek.

Ashton giggles again and nods, “You know you have a great body, shut up.”

“Perfect for doing body shots off of,” Michael ads from the opposite side of the pool.

Calum glances over at Michael who’s standing with a lazy arm around Luke’s shoulders, a small smirk playing on his full pink lips. Luke’s blushing at the thought of it and it makes Calum giggle, “It’s not a bad idea, really.”

He pulls himself up out of the pool and dries himself off, and the boys shrug before doing the same. Calum’s already in the kitchen pouring shots of tequila by the time the boys join him and it’s adorable how giddy he is about this. Michael cuts up a lime and Calum hoists himself up onto the counter, his feet bashing into the cabinets and Luke’s shins in the process.

“Alright, I’m going first, this was my idea,” Michael says and nudges Luke out of the way with his hip.

“You’re full of great ideas today, huh?” Ashton laughs.

Calum takes one of the shots of tequila and downs it straight before wiggling to lay down and Michael nods, shakes a line of salt on Calum’s tummy just below his belly button and places a lime wedge in Calum’s mouth. Luke’s still blushing. Michael leans down and licks the salt off of Calum’s stomach and Calum’s struggling not to burst into a fit of giggles with the lime still in his mouth. Michael knocks back his shot and leans down to suck the lime out of Calum’s mouth.

“You wanna go next, Luke?” Ashton asks and Luke’s eyes widen.

“Oh, uh I don’t kn-” Luke stutters but Michael cuts him off.

“Are you nervous, you fuckin weirdo? It’s just Calum,” Michael groans with a roll of his eyes.

Michael’s right, Luke’s being weird and it _is_ just Calum. He’s kissed Calum before, he can totally lick salt off of him and suck a lime out of his mouth.

“Don’t be mean to Lukey,” Calum coos and wraps an arm around Luke’s waist.

“I’ll go next, okay? You can watch me do it,” Ashton grins and Luke nods.

Ashton makes everything look easy. Simple. Ashton’s good at everything. Luke watches the way Calum squirms under Ashton’s tongue and Luke’s probably way more into this than he should be. Calum’s arching up for Ashton after he does his shot so Ashton can get at his mouth easier and Ashton’s laughing when he pulls back with the lime in his mouth.

Luke takes a deep breath as Michael sets up his shot for him and Calum grins up at him, rubs circles in the skin over Luke’s hip. Luke doesn’t know what he’s freaking out about. It’s just a fun way to do a shot and it’s _just_ Calum. Calum gives Luke’s hip a tight squeeze before Luke leans down to lick the salt off of Calum’s tummy. His skin is warm. Calum’s always warm. It’s soft, too. Calum’s barely got any body hair and they always make jokes about it but Luke’s always been jealous because Calum’s smoother than the rest of them. Luke takes his shot from Michael’s waiting hand and knocks it back, the bitter taste of it making his nose scrunch up and he blushes when his mouth lands on Calum’s, giggling a bit as he gets his lips around the lime.

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ashton laughs and pats Luke on the back, grabs the bottle of whiskey he’s been nursing all night and follows Michael back outside.

Calum sits up and wraps his legs around Luke’s waist, pulls him closer by the waistband of his trunks and smirks, “Did you enjoy that?” Luke hums and lets himself be pulled til he’s flush against Calum’s chest and Calum nuzzles his face in Luke’s neck. “You smell like chlorine,” Calum says.

Luke grins and pushes Calum back by his shoulders and before he even knows what he’s doing he’s kissing Calum and Calum doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. “You taste like tequila,” Luke murmurs against Calum’s lips.

Calum slides off the counter and pulls Luke tighter to him, his fingertips pressing into the dimples on the small of Luke’s back. Luke pulls away after a minute and starts laughing and Calum pouts at him, “What’s so funny?”

“Your stomach is sticky. It’s still all salty.” Luke drops to his knees and rubs his thumb from Calum’s bellybutton to the waistband of his trunks and Calum shivers. Luke smirks up at him as he leans in and licks at his skin, suckling a little to get the rest of the salt off.

“Luke,” Calum squeaks as Luke lets out a hot breath right above Calum’s crotch, his fingers dipping past the hem of his trunks. “We’re in the middle of the kitchen.”

Luke pauses, his knuckles barely brushing against Calum’s cock and he bats his eyelashes up at him, “Do you want me to stop?” Calum shakes his head feverishly and Luke smirks again, wraps his fingers around Calum’s cock and Calum groans, his hands gripping the counter til his knuckles are white. Luke strokes Calum a few times before tugging his shorts down, letting them pool at his ankles and Calum gasps when Luke licks at the head of his cock.

“Luke, please,” Calum hisses as his head tips back with a moan.

Luke smirks up at Calum and asks, “What do you need, babe?”

Calum groans again and fists a hand around his cock, pushes his hips forward to press against Luke’s parted and eager lips. Luke doesn’t waste any time, tries to swallow down as much as he can til his nose presses against him and Calum moans. Luke holds himself there for a minute til his eyes start to water and he pulls off for barely a second before he takes him back in, holding Calum’s hips still as he bobs up and down.

“Luke, fuck. I’m not gonna last very long,” Calum moans, one hand brushing a tear off Luke’s cheek while the other fists in Luke’s hair.

Luke pulls off enough to mumble, “You can, like, fuck my mouth if you want to,” before stretching his lips around the head and sucking hard, drawing another loud moan from Calum.

They both hear it, the sound of the sliding glass door on the other side of the kitchen being opened, but neither one of them care enough to stop. Like, Calum’s almost always naked in the house and who cares, they’re drunk. It’s not like they all haven’t sucked a dick before.

“Oh my _god_.” It’s Michael, and he’s shrieking, the sound of his hand slapping over his face audible. “Can’t you two fucking go upstairs?!”

Luke pulls off but doesn’t go far, his tongue lapping at the underside of Calum’s cock. “No,” he says and Calum’s giggling.

“What are you yelling about?” It’s Ashton now and he yelps before turning around and running back to the pool.

“Can you like, go away?” Calum groans and Michael rolls his eyes.

“Jesus. Let me know when you’re done, I’m fucking hungry.”

The door slams shut again and Calum lets out a breathy laugh that turns into a moan as Luke swallows him back down and he grabs Calum’s hips, pulls him forward til he sets his own rhythm. Luke fumbles with one hand to get his trunks pushed down just enough to get a hand on his own cock, the rush of being caught too much for him to wait for Calum to return the favor.

“Fuck, you look so hot, Luke,” Calum moans and tugs Luke by his hair further down onto his cock and starts thrusting faster.

Luke’s cheeks are flushed and hollowed out, his eyes are watering and he’s moaning, fucking his fist at the same tempo that Calum’s fucking into his mouth. Calum tightens his grip on Luke’s hair and he comes down Luke’s throat with a moan of his name followed by a string of profanities. When he’s sure Luke’s got all of it, he pulls Luke up to his feet and knocks his hand out of the way and it only takes a few flicks of Calum’s wrist before Luke goes stiff and comes all over Calum’s fist.

Calum giggles when Luke nuzzles his nose into his collarbone and he kisses Luke’s sweaty forehead, “Thank you.”

Luke hums and kisses Calum’s neck, “Any time.”

They both get their trunks back up and Michael yells, “Are you two fucking done yet? I really _am_ hungry.”

 


End file.
